


Lucky rainbows

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock in rainbow colored shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> The shoes are Charlotte Olympia

_”Somewhere over the rainbow.”_ John sang softly to himself as Sherlock swirled around the flat in his brightly colored shoes.

“Did you say something?” Sherlock asked as he came to a stop in front of John.

John smiled and shook his head as he reached out to pull the taller man into his arms.

“I’m just looking forward to the pot of gold.” he said.

Sherlock looked puzzled.

“What pot of gold are you referring too?” he asked.

“The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.” he replied as he ran his hands down Sherlock’s back to grip his ass.

Sherlock’s lips turned up in a wicked grin as he took John’s hand to lead him to their bedroom.

As John lifted Sherlock’s legs over his shoulders so he claim his lover’s pot of gold, the rainbow colored shoes filed his peripheral vision and John remembered the old wives tale that seeing a double rainbow was considered good luck and he smiled. I’m the luckiest man alive, he thought as he sank into Sherlock’s willing body.


End file.
